The present invention relates in general to multiple position electrical switches, and in particular, to momentary contacts which is of the type which is used in telephone equipment. Telephone dialing mechanisms are well known in the prior art and generally are either of the rotating dial type or push button type. The dial type uses a predetermined rotation to identify which one of ten or more positions has been selected. Each position has a number or symbol associated with it, and/or a group of three alphabetic notations. More recently, pushbutton telephones have been utilized which typically have a three-by-four matrix of momentary contact switches.
The switching mechanisms used in the prior art telephones have a number of disadvantages. The dial type has a large number of mechanical parts, and is expensive to manufacture and maintain. The pushbutton telephone is difficult to use in the dark if it does not have lighted pushbuttons and, of course, would have to be operated carefully by a person who is blind. Since each button is operated independently, the operator must remove his finger from one button and find the next button to push when dialing a telephone number. Although the pushbutton telephone is more economical to manufacture than the dial-type telephone it still consists of a significant number of individual parts.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks in the prior art.